


The Lies We Tell Ourselves

by bryoneybrynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, in-denial!Albus, oblivious!Scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryoneybrynn/pseuds/bryoneybrynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus thinks Scorpius is fooling himself if he thinks he can be happy married to a girl. He's only concerned about this because Scorpius is his best friend. What other reason would there be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lies We Tell Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Speed Pr0nz Writing Challenge over on LiveJournal (pick a prompt, write a fic in 2 hours or less).
> 
> Warnings: Um, more angst than smut, explicit boy on boy sex, mild violence.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. Harry Potter et al belong to JK Rowling, her publishers and associated movie studios. No profit was made from this work. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of 18.

The Lies We Tell Ourselves

Albus looked down at the picture gracing the society page of the _Daily Prophet_ and snorted. Another picture of Scorpius and the latest “future Mrs Scorpius Malfoy” candidate, both of them managing to glide elegantly across the ballroom while still ensuring the cameras caught their best side. _Bloody society bullshit_ , Albus thought, as he watched them spin across the dance floor. In the photo, Scorpius dipped his head low to whisper something in the girl’s ear and then she tossed her head back in laughter, her eyes bright. The photo looped, replayed. Albus felt his stomach clench.

Albus shoved the paper into his bag and returned to his breakfast only to find he’d lost his appetite. He pushed his plate of eggs and toast away with a scowl. 

It drove him _insane_ seeing Scorpius out with these girls. Week after week, pretending to be something he wasn’t for fear of disappointing his parents, going along with their ridiculous pureblood wishes. Going along with them all the way to the altar, even. And in the very near future, too, if Mrs Malfoy had her way. She seemed to be serious about this latest one. Miranda Swanson. This was the sixth time in as many weeks Scorpius had been hauled out of school by his parents to attend some idiotic social function with her.

_Must be the blond hair_ , Albus thought bitterly. The Malfoys were so shameless about trying to keep their fair looks strong in the family. Vain buggers, the lot of them. And Scorpius was no exception. 

He was a vain bugger who ought be back by now, though. Albus cast a quick Tempus. It wasn’t unusual for Scorpius to stay with his parents until Monday morning after one of these weekends, but he was never late for first class. 

Albus waited until there were only a fifteen minutes left to breakfast, and then shoved away from the Slytherin table and left the Great Hall.

Albus understood Scorpius’s need for his parents’ approval. He didn’t know what he would have done if his mum and dad had shared the homophobia common among the old pureblood families. He’d been lucky. His parents hadn’t cared when he’d come out to them several years ago. His mother had cried a bit, though mostly because it had been a pretty emotional conversation. His dad had been at a loss for words but had hugged him hard and then, later, when everyone was feeling a bit more calm, had told Albus that he was proud of him and that the only thing that mattered was that Albus was happy. 

So yeah, he didn’t have to make any of the hard choices that Scorpius had to make, but still he just couldn’t accept that his best friend was willing to spend his whole life living a lie. Not to mention fucking women.

He was just rounding the corner to the Charms corridor when he saw a familiar flash of blond in the distance. Scorpius jogged towards him, cheeks flushed, a scowl on his face.

“Cutting it close, aren’t you?” Albus said with a grin.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “My bloody mother wouldn’t stop fussing.”

They went into the classroom, making their way toward their usual seats. There were still ten minutes to class; only one other student was in the room. 

Albus threw his bag down and sprawled in his seat. “Well, you missed a hell of a weekend.”

Scorpius slumped down beside him. “Did I now?”

“Mm. There was some kind of fight in the library. Ended with Pince banning all of Ravenclaw from the library for a few days. A couple of them were in hysterics over it. Rose actually had to be taken to Pomfrey for a calming draught. I swear, everyone has gone NEWT crazy. It’s still two months away.”

“Sorry I missed it.”

Albus dug the _Prophet_ out of his bag and slid it under Scorpius’s nose. “Really? Because you look like you were having a much better time on your date.”

Scorpius snatched up the paper and peered at it intently before throwing it back on the desk, his lip curling. 

“Such a lovely couple.” Albus meant it as a tease, but it came out sounding humourless and resentful.

Scorpius glared at him. “Fuck off.”

“A bit pissy today, are we?”

Scorpius gave a long sigh and shook his head. “I tried to talk to Miranda about the plan.”

The _plan_. Scorpius had concocted the plan back in September when his mother started ramping up her efforts to find her son a bride. The plan was simple: find a girl he could stand to be around and and who would be open to a marriage of convenience. Whether she wanted the money, the status, or was in a situation similar to Scorpius’s, whatever, just someone who would marry him, not drive him insane, and let him get off with blokes on the side. Discreetly, of course.

Frankly, Albus thought the plan was shite. He hoped Scorpius gave up this whole marriage bullshit long before he found a willing candidate. But it seemed to give Scorpius some hope to cling to, something to get him through the day, so Albus played along.

“So what happened?”

Scorpius picked at the edge of the desk with his fingernail. “She totally misunderstood me. She thought I wanted to fuck her.”

Albus laughed, earning himself another glare. He shrugged it off. “So she was a bit confused. Maybe she’d still be willing –”

“No, I don’t think so,” Scorpius said, cutting him off. “I’m pretty sure she likes me. Really likes me. She had stars in her eyes the whole time we were dancing.”

Albus glanced back at the picture just in time to see Miranda’s head toss back, her face flush with laughter. 

“I’m going to have to break it off with her,” Scorpius continued.

Albus tore his eyes away from the photo. “Your mother will be upset.”

“Like I give a fuck.”

Now it was Albus’s turn to glare. Of all the stupid things for Scorpius to say... 

“Obviously you do,” he snapped. “Otherwise you wouldn’t be seeing her in the first place.”

Scorpius gave him a slightly bewildered look. “I see I’m not the only one in a pissy mood today. What do you care, anyway?”

Albus knew Scorpius was right. It wasn’t any of his business, not really. It was Scorpius’s life and Scorpius’s choice. But lately, he had just been so angry about the situation. And not just at Scorpius’s parents, but at Scorpius too, for his complicity, the way he just went along with it, as if it was okay to betray himself, to suppress everything he was for the sake of some antiquated and prejudiced notion of purity. It was idiotic and it was wrong and it made Albus sick just to think about the whole fucked up situation. 

His eyes returned to the photograph. It was like a picture of a gruesome accident – each time he looked at it, it made him want to vomit, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself from staring. He glanced up and saw Scorpius looking at it, too, his mouth curved in a heavy frown. The sight of it pushed Albus’s irritation into full-blown anger.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ Scorpius and his stupid _fucking_ parents. 

Albus stood abruptly, swinging his bag over his shoulder. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Scorpius asked, and Albus just looked at him because he knew. Scorpius knew exactly where they were going and exactly what they were going to do when they got there.

They hustled out of the room and down the corridor, anxious to get around the corner before Flitwick showed up. As they hurried down the hall, Albus knocked into a group of Ravenclaws who were on their way to class. He couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Skivving again, boys?” someone called after them, but Albus didn’t turn to see who it was. Neither did Scorpius, who flipped them off over his shoulder without breaking his stride.

They didn’t speak as they made their way towards the dungeons, barely even looked at each other in fact, but Scorpius drifted closer and closer to Albus as they walked. By the time they reached the entrance, their shoulders and elbows were knocking together with every step. 

Albus gave the password and the doorway to the Slytherin quarters appeared. 

“In,” Albus said, pushing Scorpius through ahead of him. Scorpius shot a look of annoyance over his shoulder but didn’t say anything. 

The common room was empty. Everyone was in class. But Albus didn’t pause. He kept pushing Scorpius forward until they reached the dorms. 

“Get inside.”

As soon as they were through the door, Albus slammed it closed, sealing it with locking and silencing spells. He yanked his robes off, throwing them on the floor before pushing Scorpius onto the bed and climbing on top of him.

Scorpius smirked up at him and rocked his hips up against Albus’s. “I think maybe I like it when you’re all pissed off.”

“Well, doesn’t that work out nicely for you, then, because fuck knows I’m getting sick and tired of seeing my best mate totally fucking miserable all the time because he’s too much of a pussy to stand up and be who he is.”

He shouldn’t have said it and he knew he shouldn’t have said it, so he wasn’t surprised when Scorpius’s eyes narrowed and then he shoved Albus, _hard_. Albus flew off the bed and hit the floor with a thud, his head cracking painfully against the nightstand.

When his vision cleared, he saw Scorpius standing over him, his hands clenched in fists. 

“Fuck you,” Scorpius said, his voice low and shaking. “Fuck you, Al. I don’t need this.”

Scorpius started towards the door. Albus scrambled to his feet, jumping in front of his friend’s path, throwing out a hand to stop him. Scorpius glared at him, but he stopped.

For a moment they just stared at each other, Albus’s anger fading in the face of Scorpius’s. Then Albus stepped closer, splaying his fingers out across Scorpius’s chest with gentle, but insistent pressure. He dropped his head to Scorpius’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, letting his lips brush against Scorpius’s skin as he spoke.

Scorpius sighed heavily but he tilted his head, giving Albus more access to his neck. Albus took advantage, nipping and licking at the smooth white flesh.

“This is just temporary,” Scorpius said. “I’ll find the right girl and everything will be fine.”

And Albus knew he should just let it go, just stop thinking about Miranda Swanson and that stupid photo and get on with the very pleasant business of fucking his best friend, but for some reason he just couldn’t. 

“And what if you don’t?” he mumbled into Scorpius’s neck, his teeth scraping over the corded muscle there. “What if you end up marrying Swanson?”

One of Scorpius’s hands came up, tangling in Albus’s hair. His other hand worked its way under Albus’s shirt, fingers skimming over his ribs. “I’m not marrying Miranda.”

The touch was nice but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to feel Scorpius against him, skin to skin. He drew away to pull off his t-shirt. “Maybe not her, but one just like her. What if you end up with someone like that, who wants you in it for real?”

Scorpius shook his head, his eyes raking over Albus’s body as he pulled off his own clothes. “It won’t happen.”

“And if it does?” Albus pressed. 

“I’ll make it work.” Scorpius kicked off the last of his clothes. He was already fully hard and he fixed Albus with a hungry look. “Fuck, why are we talking about this right now?” Scorpius’s hands reached out and began working on Albus’s belt buckle.

But Albus couldn’t seem to stop thinking about it and Scorpius’s blithe assumption that somehow he could make it work, that somehow the whole stupid mess was going to miraculously resolve itself, made Albus see red again. 

He took a step back, putting space between them. “Make it work how? Bend her over and stick your cock up her arse while you try to pretend away all her girly bits?”

Scorpius gave him a warning look. “Shut up, Albus,” he said, a dangerous note in his voice as he stepped forward and went back to work on Albus’s belt. 

“Or make it work like get her a strap-on, have her fuck your arse with some silicone prick while you close your eyes and picture someone else?”

Freed from the buckle, Scorpius slid Albus’s belt from the belt loops of his trousers with a rough jerk, the leather hissing loudly against the fabric. “I said shut the fuck up.” 

“The problem with that is,” Albus continued with a sneer, “no matter what toy you find for her, she’ll never be able to fuck your throat raw and then come all over your face. And we both know how much you like that.”

Scorpius threw the belt on the ground, the metal buckle striking the stones with a loud clang. “Oh my god, would you just shut up!”

Albus stepped in close until they were chest to chest. He could feel the pounding of Scorpius’s heart against his ribs. “Make me.”

There was a brief pause where Albus was sure Scorpius was going to punch him in the face and he would have deserved it. But he didn’t. Instead, with a low growl, Scorpius shoved Albus down onto the bed and then, straddling Albus’s head, Scorpius pushed his cock into Albus’s mouth until it hit the back of his throat.

Albus, unprepared, gagged and choked, but Scorpius didn’t relent. Albus’s hands scrabbled at Scorpius’s hips for a moment, fingers clawing and panicked, and Scorpius did hesitate then. His hips pulled back, his cock withdrawing until the tip of it just barely rested on Albus’s lower lip. His eyes found Albus’s, a question on his face. 

But Albus wanted it. Wanted it rough and dirty, wanted to remind Scorpius how men fuck, make him think twice about selling himself into a bland vanilla marriage with a bland vanilla girl. So he gave a small shake of his head and then swallowed Scorpius’s cock. He sunk his fingers into to Scorpius’s arsecheeks, pulling him closer, encouraging him to go deeper. 

Scorpius began to thrust into Albus’s mouth, gently at first, but with more force as he saw Albus wasn’t resisting. He kept his eyes on Albus’s face the entire time, sometimes watching his cock slide in and out of Albus’s stretched mouth, sometimes locking on Albus’s eyes. Albus let himself go, relaxing under the assault, losing himself in the thrust and slide of Scorpius’s cock in his mouth. It felt so fucking good.

Giving blowjobs was nothing new to Albus, of course. He’d probably given Scorpius a hundred blowjobs in the last couple of years, but he didn’t usually do it like this. He liked to be more in control. He liked to kneel over Scorpius’s prick, pinning Scorpius’s hips down with his strong hands. He liked to lick and nibble and tease until Scorpius was a gibbering mess, begging for him to just suck it already. Scorpius was the one who liked to let himself go pliant and submissive, let Albus thrust into his mouth over and over, his hands twined in Scorpius’s hair, holding him in place. 

Just one more thing his pureblood bride was never going to give him. 

Scorpius picked up his pace and his thighs began trembling. He was getting close. Really close. Albus sat up abruptly, knocking Scorpius back onto the mattress as he did so. He clamped a hand tight around the base of Scorpius’s prick. 

“No. Not yet.” 

Scorpius’s cock throbbed in his grip and he whined. “Albus...”

Albus shook his head. “I want to be inside you when you come. I want to feel your ass clench around my cock.”

Scorpius’s tongue flicked out, wetting his lips. “Then fucking get your cock inside me already.”

But Albus wasn’t in a mood to be rushed. “I’ll put my cock in you when I’m good and ready.” He let go of Scorpius’s prick and sat back on his heels. “Now turn over.”

Scorpius gave him a long, insolent look, but eventually he turned over, stretching out on his stomach, his hands reaching up towards the headboard as though anticipating the need to anchor himself to something. 

Albus ran his hands up the backs of Scorpius’s thighs, considering. What would best please? He traced his fingers over Scorpius’s arse, up his back, across his shoulders, and along those outstretched arms, all the way up to the wrists. Pressing them down into the mattress, he debated using sticking charm. Scorpius always writhed so wonderfully when Albus used a sticking charm to limit his movement. How long would it take a proper girl like Miranda Swanson to figure that out, that her husband liked to be tied down and fucked until he howled? If she ever figured it out at all...

Scorpius seemed to have figured out Albus’s intentions clearly enough, though. “Don’t even think about it,” he growled, his voice muffled by the pillow, but his menacing tone coming through just fine. 

Albus shrugged and released Scorpius’s wrists. He slid his hands back down Scorpius’s body, enjoying the feel of Scorpius quivering under his fingers. When he reached Scorpius’s arse, he gave it a hard slap. Scorpius jumped and then moaned. Albus brought his hand down again, striking the same place, admiring how the skin turned bright red. 

Scorpius pushed up enough to look back over his shoulder at Albus. “I’m not in the mood for your fucking games today, Al,” he said, but the flush in his cheeks said otherwise.

“Shut up. You know you like it,” Albus said with a grin and delivered two more sharp smacks before leaning in and running his tongue across Scorpius’s hot skin. 

And even with his hands free, Scorpius did start to writhe then, wriggling against the mattress as Albus mouthed over the curve of each arsecheek in turn. Then Albus spread Scorpius gently open, running his tongue down Scorpius’s cleft and over his pink, furrowed hole. He drank in Scorpius’s musky scent, his sweet, sharp taste. It was masculine and gorgeous and so completely Scorpius and no girl would ever appreciate it, not the way a bloke would, anyway. 

Albus pressed the flat of his tongue against the tiny hole, letting Scorpius feel the soft, wet heat of it for a moment before sealing his lips around it and sucking.

“Fucking _hell_ ,” Scorpius gasped, his back curving as he pushed against Albus’s mouth.

Albus stroked him with his tongue, dragging the flat of it over Scorpius’s arsehole again and again, enjoying the way Scorpius twisted and whimpered, the way his hands clawed at the sheets. He teased at it with the tip of his tongue, loving how the muscles spasmed and twitched, how Scorpius’s arsehole would suddenly open to him and then close just as quickly, a sure sign that Scorpius was slowly but surely losing control. And then, once Scorpius had started swearing and rocking and whispering “more, more, more” like a mantra, Albus jabbed his tongue into Scorpius as far as he could.

Only for a minute though. He didn’t want Scorpius to come like this. When Scorpius’s tell-tale trembling began, Albus drew back. Retrieving some lube from his nightstand, Albus knelt on the bed and slicked up his cock. Then he wrapped an arm around Scorpius’s waist and pulled him up from the bed. He drew Scorpius onto his lap, holding him tight so that Albus’s chest was flush against Scorpius’s sweat-slicked back. Even though he knew Scorpius didn’t need him to be, Albus was careful as he pushed into Scorpius’s arse, going slowly, inch by inch until he was buried to the root. Then he tightened his hold on Scorpius’s waist, pressed his face between Scorpius’s shoulder blades and rocked into his friend.

They didn’t last long. Albus was too tense from fighting, needing the release too much. And Scorpius, well, Albus had pushed Scorpius too far already. The gentle rocking quickly gave way to a more focused pounding and within a few minutes, Scorpius was throwing his head back against Albus’s shoulder, his face screwed up in that telling expression, and then he was grunting and shooting come all over Albus’s pillow and blankets. Scorpius’s muscles clamped down hard on Albus’s cock, pulsing around him and Albus’s orgasm slammed through him with surprising force. He clung to Scorpius, afraid for a moment he was going to fall over and send them both crashing to the floor. 

They stayed like that for a long moment, Scorpius seated firmly in Albus’s lap, Albus’s softening cock in his arse, Albus’s face buried against Scorpius’s back as he gasped for breath. Longer, really, than was probably appropriate. But Albus couldn’t bring himself to move and Scorpius seemed to be in an indulgent mood post-orgasm. Eventually, though, he slid off of Albus’s lap. He groped around for his wand, cast a few cleaning charms and then collapsed on the bed. Albus stayed where he was, kneeling at the end of the bed, watching the rise and fall of Scorpius’s chest as his breathing returned to normal.

Scorpius gave him a grin. “You know, you’re lucky your such a good fuck because, bloody hell, you can be a bastard.”

Albus shrugged and gave a wry smile.

Scorpius pushed himself to sitting. “Seriously, though, it’s all going to work out. You don’t need to worry about me. I know what I’m doing.”

Albus just nodded, not trusting himself to speak lest he start the fight up again.

Scorpius gave him a long, considering look but then he shrugged, too, and hopped up from the bed. “I’m going to take a shower. You coming?”

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Albus said.

He watched as Scorpius sauntered off to the washroom and felt sadness creeping in, eating away at his drowsy post-shag euphoria. One of these days, Scorpius was going to have to stop lying to himself.


End file.
